Dlaczego Bycie Albusem Tyle Znaczy?
by Callora
Summary: Albusowi nie podobają się historię, które usłyszał na temat ludzi, po których został nazwany. Harry wyjaśnia, jaką różnicę może zrobić dwanaście lat, kiedy ojciec i syn rozmawiają o tym, jak ważne jest nadawanie niektórych imion. Tłumaczenie „The Importance of Being Albus" autorstwa acme146.


**Tytuł oryginału: The Importance of Being Albus**

 **Autor oryginału: acme146**

 **Oryginał dostępny jest na stronie** **archiveofourown .org**

 **Tłumaczenie za zgodą autora.**

* * *

 **Od Autora** : "Przeklęte Dziecko" to nie kanon. I koniec kropka.  
Ostrzeżenie: krytyka Albusa Dumbledore'a.

* * *

\- Tato, jakbym miał na imię, gdybym był dziewczyną?

Harry odkręcił się zaskoczony. Al stał w progu. Jeszcze nie miał szansy powitać swojego młodszego syna ponownie w domu. Zeszłej nocy pracował do późna, więc to Ginny odebrała chłopców ze stacji.

\- Cześć, zuchu. Jak tam szkoła?

Albus nie odpowiedział. Jego spiczasta twarz była ściągnięta i Harry widział, że coś było na rzeczy. Nie miał pojęcia co, więc postanowił odpowiedzieć na zadane pytanie.

\- Hmm… Widzisz, nie byliśmy zbyt pewni. Wahaliśmy się pomiędzy paroma imionami… Twoja siostra dostała dwa z nich. Chyba zgodziliśmy się co do Minervy na drugie. A czemu pytasz?

Al zmarszczył brwi.

\- Oh, po prostu myślałem, że byłbym Dolores. Skoro wyszło na to, że nazwaliście mnie po innym okropnym nauczycielu.

Ah.

\- Skąd ten temat, Al? – Harry odłożył gazetę.

W zmrużonych za szkłami okularów oczach Albusa widać już było złość.

\- Scorp i ja rozmawialiśmy z Profesorem Nevillem i on opowiedział nam o dniu, w którym mieliście Boginy z Remusem.

Harry skrzywił się, wspomnienie Snape'a w damskich ciuchach nie było już tak zabawne.

\- I zapytałem go – Al ciągnął wyraźnie starając się nie podnieść głosu. – Zapytałem go, czy teraz też bałby się Snape'a i on się nad tym chwilę zastanowił. I powiedział mi, że nie, nie bałby się go, ale chciałby go uderzyć. No i my dalej zadawaliśmy pytania i… Tato, czemu? Czemu miałbyś mnie nazwać po kimś takim jak on?

Harry zamknął oczy.

\- Albusie, ja…

\- I tylko mi nie mów, że był „najdzielniejszym człowiekiem, jakiego znałeś". To _nie może_ być prawda.

\- Masz rację – Harry odpowiedział otwierając oczy i wpatrując się w dotkniętą twarz swojego syna. – To nie prawda. Już nie.

Albus wyglądał jednocześnie na wściekłego i oszołomionego. Harry'ego aż zabolało serce na ten widok.

\- Podejdź bliżej i usiądź, synu – powiedział wskazując na miejsce obok siebie na sofie. – Wyjaśnię ci to najlepiej, jak umiem.

Albus usiadł z rękoma skrzyżowanymi na piersiach, jak najdalej od swojego ojca.

\- Mówiłeś, że był nieustępliwy – wyszeptał. – Mówiłeś, że był dzielny.

Harry westchnął i odchylił się do tyłu.

\- Albusie, masz już jedenaście lat. Jedenaście i osiem miesięcy, prawda?

Albus sztywno pokiwał głową.

\- No więc jedenaście lat i osiem miesięcy temu zabrałem twoją mamę do Świętego Munga – Harry doskonale pamiętał ten dzień: zawodzenia Jamesa, trudny do opanowania Teddy i Ginny blada z bólu. – Czekałem z twoim bratem i bratem chrzestnym na korytarzu, usiłując powstrzymać ich obu przed rozsadzeniem całego budynku swoim wyciem.

\- Już słyszałem tę historię – przerwał Albus.

\- Tej części nie słyszałeś – odparł Harry. – W końcu udało mi się uspać Jamesa i uspokoić Teddy'ego, ale i tak powiedzieli mi, że nie mogę zobaczyć się z twoją mamą.

\- Czy mama… - Albus zamarł blednąc jak papier. – Czy ja ją prawie zabiłem?

\- Nie – odpowiedział szybko Harry. – Widzisz, byłeś przekręcony nie w tę stronę i mama musiała mieć operację. Uzdrowiciele cały czas byli w tym jeszcze nowi, a biorąc pod uwagę obrażenia, jakie mama miała z czasów wojny no i przez Quidditcha… Cóż, nie potrzebowali dodatkowo, żeby ktoś rozpraszał ich uwagę.

\- Na pewno chciała, żebyś tam był.

\- Chciałem tam być – wyszeptał Harry. Po tych wszystkich latach, cały czas go to bolało. _Nie możesz zobaczyć się ze swoją żoną, która jest w ciąży przez ciebie, ponieważ ma obrażenia i tylko będziesz przeszkadzał._ – Ale czasem musisz się wycofać i pozwolić komuś innemu zadbać o tych, których kochasz.

Albus oparł się o Harry'ego, a ten objął go za ramiona.

\- Co to ma wspólnego z moim pytaniem?

-Racja – Harry wyrwał się ze swoich wspomnień, jednak nie całkowicie. – Zaczynało do mnie docierać, że mimo, że martwiłem się o twoją mamę, podświadomie wiedziałem, że wszystko będzie dobrze. Uzdrowiciele są dobrzy, a ty się urodzisz i wszyscy razem wrócimy do domu, żeby być szczęśliwi. I to właśnie te myśli pozwoliły mi przetrwać przez najgorsze fazy przerażenia.  
\- Ale Profesor Snape… Severus Snape nigdy tego nie miał. On kochał moją mamę, ale ona pokochała kogoś innego.

\- Więc dostał ogromnego świra na tym punkcie.

Harry przygryzł dolną wargę.

\- To prawda. I to jest bardzo ważne, Al… To nie było w porządku. Ale mimo wszystko, kiedy sytuacja była zła… kiedy myślał, że ona jest w niebezpieczeństwie… postanowił działać. I kiedy nie mógł ochronić jej, postanowił osłaniać jej syna.

\- Ale on był dla ciebie okropny!

\- Tak samo jak i Dursleyowie, zuchu – Harry poczuł, jak Albus się wzdrygnął, więc wzmocnił swój uścisk. – Ale oni dbali o mnie ze strachu. Snape robił to z miłości. Nie była to zdrowa miłość… ale jednak z miłości. I to coś bardzo potężnego do wykorzystania względem kogoś, kogo nienawidzisz.

Bo Harry był pewny, że Severus Snape go nienawidził. Nienawidził go, ponieważ za każdym razem, kiedy spojrzał na tę twarz Jamesa Pottera z oczami Lily Evans, prześladowały go możliwości tego, co mogłoby być.

\- A musisz pamiętać, Albusie… Snape nie miał nikogo. I tak, jak najbardziej w dużej części sam był sobie tego winien, ale było to też związane z jego przysięgą, by chronić dziecko Lily. I kiedy był w jakimś strasznym miejscu albo musiał zrobić coś trudnego, nie miał niczego, do czego chciałby wrócić. Żadnego powodu, żeby żyć. Kobieta, którą kochał, nie żyła, a i tak nie była jego, kiedy było inaczej. Ale mimo to, cały czas walczył w jej imieniu.  
\- I kiedy byłem w tym szpitalu, Albusie, kiedy czekałem, aż będę mógł zobaczyć się z twoją mamą, uznałem, że był najdzielniejszą osobą, jaką kiedykolwiek znałem.

Albus słuchał w ciszy kręcąc młynka palcami.

\- Co na to mama?

\- Cóż, rozmawialiśmy już na temat Albusa na pierwsze imię i twoja mama pozwoliła mi samemu wybrać drugie. Zaproponowałem jej Severusa, a ona spytała mnie, czy nie chcieliśmy nazwać cię po Hagridzie?

\- Właśnie, czemu nie? Hagrid jest świetny.

\- Hugo ma na drugie Rubeus.

\- … Co to ma wspólnego z czymkolwiek?

\- Hagrid ma na imię Rubeus – Harry odpowiedział otumaniony.

\- Żartujesz, tato.

\- Nie żartuję. A myślałeś, że jak ma na imię?

\- Hagrid!

Harry roześmiał się.

\- Nie, zuchu, Rubeus. Ale kontynuując, musiałem jakoś wytłumaczyć twojej mamie, o trzeciej nad ranem, że nie możemy nazwać cię po nim, ponieważ ciocia Hermiona wygrała ze mną prawo do tego w grze w szachy.

\- Ciocia _Hermiona_ wygrała z tobą w szachy?

\- Raz – przyznał Harry. – I jestem niemal pewien, że Ron jej pomagał.

Albus uśmiechnął się.

\- Chciałbym zobaczyć tę grę.

\- Zobaczę, czy Profesor McGonagall pożyczy mi Myślodsiewnię – Harry uśmiechnął się do swojego syna. – W każdym razie, kiedy zaproponowałem Severusa, twoja mama zgodziła się. Ale to było prawie dwanaście lat temu.

\- A co to niby zmienia?

\- Jesteś jeszcze tak młody – zadumał się Harry. – Podejrzewam, że nie masz pojęcia, jak długie może się wydawać dwanaście lat. Zwłaszcza, kiedy zaczyna do ciebie docierać, że popełniłeś błąd.  
\- Rzecz w tym, Al… masz rację. Severus Snape nie był dobrym człowiekiem. Był potwornym nauczycielem, a Neville prawdopodobnie już ci opowiedział swoje przeżycia z nim związane. Był okropny dla… cóż, większości twoich cioci i wujków.

\- Dla ciebie też był podły – dodał Albus. – To ważne.

Harry wzruszył ramionami.

\- Tak naprawdę nigdy nie był moim największym problemem. Ale tak, był strasznie niemiły wobec wszystkich dookoła. Lecz już po wojnie, po tym jak zobaczyłem, co zrobił dla mojej mamy, dla mnie… chciałem spojrzeć na niego z innej strony. Czasem złamane serce każe ludziom robić dziwne rzeczy, a Snape miał do tego trudne dzieciństwo. Mój tata i Syriusz nic mu nie ułatwiali.

\- Ale to nie jest wytłumaczenie, żeby robić takie rzeczy!

\- Masz rację. I właśnie zrozumienie tego zajęło mi tyle czasu. Snape był skrzywdzony, to jest pewne, ale znałem tyle osób, które zranione w niemożliwy sposób, cały czas nie wyżywały się na niewinnych ludziach. To jest ta część, z którą nie mogłem się pogodzić, nieważne jak bardzo się starałem. Próbowałem wmówić sobie, że nienawidził mojego ojca, to dlatego był dla mnie wredny. W ten sposób wydawało mi się to w porządku. Nie miał przyjaciół, w jaki sposób miałby wiedzieć, jak być dobrym?... ale myliłem się myśląc w ten sposób. Myliłem się kiedykolwiek próbując znaleźć wytłumaczenie na to, co robił. Bo on ciągle był nauczycielem, ciągle był na stanowisku władzy i nadużywał tego, znęcał się nad swoimi uczniami. A nie miał żadnego prawa tego robić.

\- To tak, jakby nigdy nie dorósł.

Harry uniósł brwi.

\- To bardzo wnikliwe, Al. I myślę, że tak właśnie mogło być, nigdy _tak naprawdę_ nie dorósł. Ludzie serio zmieniają się wraz z wiekiem, a przynajmniej powinni. Wystarczy spojrzeć na twojego drugiego imiennika. Bardzo się zmienił od czasów swojej młodości – Albus miał dopiero jedenaście lat, więc Harry i Ginny opowiedzieli mu uproszczoną wersję historii Dumbledore'a, ale wiedział wystarczająco dużo o Grindewaldzie i tym co stało za sloganem „Większego Dobra".

\- Ale Dumbledore też nie był zupełnie dobry.

Harry skrzywił się. Łatwo było spojrzeć na mężczyznę, którego nienawidził od zawsze i uświadomić sobie, że dalsza niechęć jest najzupełniej w porządku. Trudniej było mu słuchać swojej żony i całej reszty rodziny, kiedy delikatnie próbowali przekazać mu, że człowiek, którego idealizował i ufał przez te wszystkie lata, wcale na to nie zasługiwał.

\- Wiem – przyznał cicho. Zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, nie ważne jak bardzo bolała go ta prawda. – Nie powinien mnie wykorzystywać tak, jak to robił. Nie miał żadnego prawa kontrolować mojego życia.

\- No i nie powinien zostawiać cię z Dursleyami.

Harry ponownie się skrzywił przypominając sobie kłótnię, którą miał z Ginny, kiedy dowiedziała się o skali wykorzystywania go przez krewnych. _Do tego starca albo nie docierało, co się tam działo, albo po prostu nie miał serca, inaczej nie zostawiałby cię w takim domu!_

Przeprosiła go następnego dnia, a Harry jej wybaczył, ale ból tych słów ciągle ocierał się o niego od czasu do czasu.

\- Cały czas nie wiem, co myśleć o Dumbledorze – powiedział cicho Harry. – Myślę, że należy mu się jakiś szacunek, tak samo jak i Severusowi Snape'owi. Włożyli dużo pracy, żebyśmy mogli wygrać tę wojnę. Ale teraz nie sądzę, że przejmowali się mną aż tak bardzo, jak myślałem, kiedy nadawałem ci ich imiona.  
\- Byłem im coś winny, Albusie. Miałem twoją mamę, twojego brata i całą naszą rodzinę i to życie miałem dzięki nim. I to było wszystko, co miało wtedy dla mnie znaczenie. Myślałem, że to był sposób oddania im swojej wdzięczności za bycie żywym. Ale teraz… masz rację. Żaden z nich nie jest godzien, żebyś nosił jego imię. Więc możesz je zmienić, jeśli tylko chcesz. Wybierz jakiekolwiek ci się podoba, nie będę o to zły i powiem wszystkim, że to jest twoje prawdziwe imię.

Patrzył jak jego syn stukał stopą w podłogę, głęboko zamyślony. W końcu, ku swojemu zaskoczeniu, zobaczył uśmiech na twarzy Albusa.

\- Nie, tato. Myślę, że je zatrzymam. W końcu, lepiej niż cokolwiek innego, pokazuje jak bardzo skłonny do wybaczenia jesteś. I to coś, z czego powinno się być dumnym.

Harry przygryzł wargę.

\- Dzięki, Al – wyszeptał i mocno przytulił swojego syna.

\- Mogę na nich nakrzyczeć jak następnym razem będę w gabinecie Pani Dyrektor?

\- … Czekaj, bywasz tam regularnie?

\- Eee, no tak – Albus zarumienił się. – Mam szlaban z Profesor McGonagall przez następny miesiąc. Rose, Scorp i ja tak jakby… włamaliśmy się do Łazienki Prefektów. Przepraszam?

Harry pacnął się w czoło.

\- To nie jest dobry sposób, żeby przetestować to przebaczenie, Al!

\- Ale mimo to mi wybaczysz?

\- … Tak. Zawsze. Ale przestań pakować Rose w kłopoty! Głowa Miony nie przestaje pojawiać się w moim kominku.

\- Ale to wszystko jej pomysły!

Harry ukrył uśmiech. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę, że Rose Minerva (dobra, dwie gry w szachy) Weasley przewodziła temu małemu trio, ale wcale nie zamierzał pokazać swojemu synowi, że o tym wie.

\- Zachowuj się na szlabanie – było wszystkim, co powiedział. – Profesor McGonagall jest sprawiedliwa i może wypuścić cię wcześniej.

\- A zrobi to, jak nawrzeszczę na Dumbledore'a i Snape'a?

\- Wcale nie musisz tego robić, synu

Albus z powagą spojrzał w oczy swojemu ojcu.

\- Skrzywdzili cię i jestem na nich zły. I chce im przekazać, że cię nie zepsuli.

Harry ponownie go uściskał. Oczy miał zamglone.

\- Jeśli tak tego chcesz, synu, możesz. Tylko pamiętaj o byciu fair.

\- Oczywiście, tato. Będę taki sam jak ty.

\- … Twoja mama jeszcze nie wie, prawda?

\- Eee…

\- To ja jej powiem. Jeśli tylko zagrasz ze mną w szachy.

\- Umowa stoi, tato.

* * *

 **Od Tłumaczki:** Moje pierwsze (opublikowane) tłumaczenie! Jeśli macie jakieś przemyślenia lub rady, śmiało piszcie.


End file.
